Dreams and Nothing More
by caylender
Summary: Some think that dreams act as a warning from a Higher Power, but Wally didn't believe in prophecies. If he did, then he might think his dreams actually meant something. That they were actually warning him of a future event. However, Wally knew better, even if Bart did look eerily similar to that kid from those dreams... Oneshot that explores the future timeline that Bart prevents.


This is something that I dusted off from... a long while ago. :)

I've always wondered about the desolate future timeline that Bart came from. Here's my take on how Wally died in that future timeline (as the Flash since he inherited the mantle from Barry). Obviously, the Beetle described isn't Jaime (Blue Beetle) but the Black Beetle.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice. It would totally amazing if I did.

* * *

Of late, Wally's sleep has been plagued with such strange dreams. If he didn't know any better, he would label them as prophetic. Some strange force wanted to warn him in advance against the forthcoming event in an attempt to prevent it. Therefore, Wally dreamt of the future - a terrifying future that he would never wish to see come to fruition, so thank God that he was forewarned.

But then again, Wally didn't believe in that sort of thing.

But if he did, he would seriously be worried right about now, especially since he had the dream again last night.

Even though this prophetic dream idea was a crock, Wally could still recall every detail easily as if he had actually experienced this scene in his real life.

His breathe came out in little puffs of white due to the evening's unnatural chilliness.

His uniform felt wrong as if he had outgrown it - as if the canary yellow suited him ill, and it was only donned for old time's sake, as if he normally wore a suit with more red...

He was kneeling with two goons holding his shoulders down while the rest of his teammates were scattered: down for the count. He could only see Supey's hand from under a pile of debris, but his other teammates were still very visible. That was not much relief since their bodies remained in such horrible mangled shapes. Such punishment would be inconceivable to endure and still survive, so he knew that all his teammates were dead.

If Wally had to guess, he would posit that they were in Gotham City even if the city around them was left in ruins. Cascading bricks and broken glass littered the streets. One car sat overturned into a shop's window.

But the worst part was that Wally knelt in front of something seriously terrifying. The man (man?) loomed over him: impossibly tall. He wore black armor that was reminiscent of the old Blue Beetle's costume (Ted Kord) for some reason; however, this version was more militaristic and high tech. Behind him, an auburn haired boy stood, wearing an inhibitor collar and chains around his hands that connected to the Black Beetle before him. Wally couldn't recognize the boy, who probably was only 13 years-old or so, but Wally knew fundamentally that the kid was important to him. He could see that he had green eyes, not as vivid as his but more similar to Aunt Iris's shade of green.

The kid was looking at Wally in absolute horror.

That was probably because the Black Beetle's hand just became a cannon that was trained on his head. Well, this sucked.

"I'm going to enjoy eliminating such an inconvenience, _meat_."

But Wally didn't really want to die. (Understatement, much?) So he began to vibrate, disintegrating the arms of the guys holding him down. Wally stood up quickly.

"Are you going to fight me, _meat_ ," the Black Beetle snarled.

Wally backed up away from the Beetle before turning around and sprinting. Wally knew that even though this was a dream, he had never run this fast before - never held the degree of raw power. He circled the world in seconds flat before barreling into the Beetle. He knew at the back of his mind that the Beetle's armor was beginning to crack.

With each lap, the faster he ran. Bolts of lightning arched from his body, from his speed. He didn't look like a solid being anymore because of how blurred he became.

After the fifth lap, he caught a glimpse at the kid, whose face was a mix between terror and admiration.

One more lap and he was nearly finished. He stopped abruptly, still vibrating with energy and stood over the nearly fully exposed Beetle.

He reached forward and plunged his hands into the remains of the armor, which also shattered. He withdrew his hands, holding a smoking scarab. He added pressure onto the scarab, which crumbled. Instead of a formidable enemy before him, a weak husk of an alien (green skin, no nose = alien?) laid crumbled and whimpering, breathing shallowly until stopping altogether.

Wally stood there trembling. The lightning continued to arch all around him and he seemed to be the have his own magnetic pole as various small objects like rocks and bricks rose into the air around him. He looked at the boy behind the man that once was the Beetle, whose admiration was turning into sheer terror.

"Flash! Wally, you're disappearing!"

And he was. He looked down and saw that he could see the cracked concrete sidewalk through his body. He was fading even more as he looked, and he knew that he wouldn't solidify.

He met the boy's eyes. "It's okay." He glanced down at his hands again. "It's okay."

And he vanished completely, causing all of the rocks to plummet to the ground, leaving the boy alone.

He knew that there was something very strange about the dream, for instance: the extreme details perceived from the dream, the fact that he could feel everything from his feet connecting with the ground to his body's vibrations. It was all too real. And if he didn't know an better he would eagerly call the dream prolific.

But then again, he didn't believe in that sort of thing.

Because prophesying? That was ridiculous. He didn't believe in fate or a higher power that would grant him a prophetic look into the future. The idea that some sort of divine force could intervene in his life irked him and clashed with his fundamental confidence in the world of science, the world of straight answers and facts.

Wally could not believe.

Beliefs did not compute with this world. A belief is an acceptance that a statement is true or that something exists; also, it is related to faith and trust in something or someone. Religion can be defined as a set of beliefs. In addition, religion is irrevocably related to the supernatural, or phenomena that cannot be explained. In addition, magic was just a quasi-explanation for anything that people could not initially understand. And that was something, which Wally could not condone.

Wally did not believe because a belief implies the disregarding of fact. And if there was one thing he believed in, it was fact.

Therefore, those dreams could only be just dreams, a way for his mind to be occupied while he slept.

They were dreams and nothing more.

Even with this core principle in mind, he still startled when he met Bart for the first time because he looked so familiar, so much like that terrified boy in those dreams with Iris's eyes. Even if Wally didn't think that his dreams were prophecies, it still seemed like Bart knew something that he would not willingly reveal… and he seemed way too happy that Wally was slower than him.

Wally shook his head; the kid was just cocky. There was no way that Bart was recalling a future Wally that faded from existence from running too fast. It was utterly impossible…even if Bart was from the future.

No! No! No! Because if Bart saw that, that would mean that Wally's dreams were prophetic and sent from some Higher Power, which would be impossible.

There was no way that Wally was dreaming of some sort of future that could be or might have been.

Wally didn't believe in that sort of thing.

Dreams were only dreams and nothing more.

* * *

 **A/N:** I needed Blue Beetle to survive because he's still at large when Bart travels back in time, so I had Wally have a heroic death, taking out one of the cronies. Now I imagine that Bart can take off and find Tryon (Neutron), and from here, they'll build that time machine.

But yeah, leave me a review! Please and thank you!


End file.
